Days of Doubt
by hannah-jennifer
Summary: "Sam?" she asked, worried. "I'm sorry, it's just...I don't think this is a good idea." "Why not?" "Because I shoudn't be in love with the woman I almost killed when I met her." Where Sam and Andy meet under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me at some point during my lazy day, as it is pouring rain. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with another one I still have yet to update, plus a number of one shots. But this couldn't wait. And I have no motivation for After Burn, so whatever. **

**So, it depends on how you guys like this that'll decide whether and not I'm going to continue this. And school starts next week, so I don't know how much time I will have to write. But I'll try.**

**So….review? **

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**RBRBRBRBRB**

"Okay Trace, look, I'm on my way now. Give me ten minutes," Andy begged her best friend. She had woken up late and had just made it to her car. So it was no surprise that she would be late again. On the bright side, she didn't have work that day. Instead, was taking Traci to work and then off to a doctor's appointment. It was a short drive to her friend's house, but with morning traffic, it could take all day.

She heard Traci acknowledge Andy's promise, bid her a farewell, and hang up. Andy tossed the phone into a cup holder, turned the radio up, and put her eyes back on the road. She noticed a passing squad car and paid special attention to see if it was anyone she knew. But it was from another division, so chances were slim.

She applied pressure to the breaks as she came to a stop in front of Traci's home. Impatient, she honked the horn until she seen Traci push the door open and ran to the car. She pulled open the door and set herself inside and gave her friend a playful glare.

"You know," she said, "If I didn't know better, I would think a certain someone caused you to stay in bed all morning?" She winked suggestively, poking fun at Andy's long-term relationship. For the past few months, Andy had been involved with a volunteer firefighter, Teddy. To everyone else, he appeared to be a polite gentlemen, but behind closed doors he was a different story.

But Andy never told anyone, not even her best friend. As a rookie cop, she believed that she could take care of herself. She knew what he did to her was horribly wrong, but she was afraid to leave him. There were times where he was amazing to her, but others….

She laughed off Traci's comment and plastered a fake smile on. "I wish," she chuckled, "He had to go into work. So I'm stuck by myself."

Traci pouted mockingly, "That's too bad. But you won't be alone for long, you have that appointment. Speaking of which, if we don't hurry, both of us will be late."

RBRBRBRB

Once alone in the car, Andy let her thoughts wander. It was an average physical she was going in for, but she was worried Dr. Andrews wouldn't notice the bruises that lined her hips. She usually did a good job at covering them, but she was a trained professional, and Andy wasn't in the mood to deal with someone lecturing about her broken relationship.

She found the music comforting; country. At home, she never got to listen to it. Ted wasn't a fan. But alone in her car, it's all she listened to. Wanting to be in a better mood, she turned the music up, glad to know her favourite song was playing. She glanced around the street, making sure no passing cars were watching. She started out humming the tune, still slightly paranoid. But after a moment, she became more comfortable, and opened her mouth to sing lively.

Her job was high risk; she could be killed every day. And at home it wasn't much better. So anytime she had alone, she would be grateful for. She was tired of how Ted was treating her, his size making it almost impossible to fight back. But she could put up with it a bit longer, she had to. Once she had the confidence, she was out of there.

Lost in thought, she hardly noticed the red light. She did, thankfully, slam the breaks and shot forward in her seat. She put a hand in front of her head, instinctively, to protect her skull from cracking. Her hand slapped into the wheel, pain shooting up her arm. Her breath caught in her lungs and her eyes snapped shut, preparing for a collision.

Blaring horns around her made her finally open her eyes. She sat up straighter, looking around, and guilt stricken. Her car was still behind the white line, and traffic was still moving as if nothing had happened. Feeling dramatic, she took a moment to compose herself. When the light turned green, she slowly lifted her foot from the break, the car crawling forward.

Breathing deeply, she inspected her hand, which was throbbing. Turning it over to view the back, she noticed a large bruise forming, probably a vein popped from the crash. If you could call it that. Her eyes shifted around and she tried to focus on the other cars, which seemed to be moving all together in a blurred line. She was unable to pick one car out from the rest, probably because she was still shaken.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed she still had an hour before her appointment. It gave her plenty of time to drive around the streets for a while. Turning left onto Ford and Garrison, she drove swiftly through the intersection. Her eyes were still blurry, so she felt it was best to drive slower on less crowded roads.

Sighing happily when the street was empty, she made her way down to quiet neighborhood. Few cars were still parked in the driveway, and she believed them to belong to people who work from home, or those who only took one car. The houses were all larger, matching, and made the street appear to be more high class than it really was. The lawns were a bright green with decorative gardens, paved driveways, clean windows. Andy wished that she could've grown up in a place like that, instead of the dump she usually called home.

Before her mother left, they lived in a posh house only the combined salary of two well paying jobs could afford. But when she left, she and her father were forced to move somewhere that wasn't as safe or friendly. She had invested in a gun, or her dad did for her. And he ever taught her how to use it.

A flash of movement in front of her car caught her attention. Panicked, she kicked the breaks; car slamming to a stop for the second time that morning. This time, though, she didn't have to cover her face to stop the blow. Instead, she watched as a cat scrambled across the pavement, onto the other side of the street.

Blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face, she began driving through another four-way stop. Eyes still trained on the cat, as she didn't want it to jump out in front of her again. She glanced back up at the light, believing she could still make it through before it turned red.

She was wrong.

Her eyes briefly connected with the brown ones belonging to the driver in the truck. She didn't notice him at first, as he didn't notice her. But she turned her head in time to see his truck barreling towards her from her left. His eyes were wide and frightened, but he seemed to know it was too late to do anything but let the impact overwhelm them. It didn't stop him from trying, as the truck began to decrease in speed for the last few feet.

The front of the vehicle crushed her driver's door, shards of glass shattering and flying through the cab. The metal and plastic stretched and splintered under the pressure. Eyes still locked with his, she flung sideways and into the other side of her car. The seatbelt restricted her, and instead she got the gear shift in the ribs. She didn't bother crying out in pain, as when she opened her mouth, the air escaped too quickly to be able to scrape over her vocal chords.

Her head slammed forward as her car was pushed sideways, neck snapping back and she knew she had whiplash. It was the last of her problems, as her body was being bent in ways it shouldn't have been. Her left foot got caught between the crushed door and seat, and she briefly wondered how her leg got over there. But the pain that came after made her lose her train of thought, the sound of snapping and crushing took over her brain.

In the back of her mind, she registered the screaming and yelling, as well as scraping metal. The smell of burning rubber and smoke overtook her senses as flames began to lick up towards the sky from her gas tank. Her hand, which was once gripping the steering wheel, was pushing at the car door, hoping to keep it from collapsing on her. Her other hand clutched at her throat, which seemed tight and no air was getting down.

The car came to a stop, flinging her back to the other side. Her head cracked on the broken window, a sickening crunch resulting in blood dripping down the side of her face. A throbbing took over and she closed her eyes, hoping to silence it. She felt heavy and light, all at the same time. Her legs feeling like lead, but she couldn't really feel them at all.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let darkness over take her. And for the first time in months, Andy McNally felt truly calm.

RBRBRBRB

She wasn't sure what made her wake up; it could've been the yelling and screaming, or sirens that seemed louder than she remembered. Could've been the pain that pulled her through a slumber, or maybe it was cold water being splashed on her. She wasn't sure.

She opened her eyes, praying the light wouldn't be so harsh. So such luck. The sun was piercing and made her eyes water. Looking around, she noticed that there were no cops or ambulances. So she couldn't have been out that long. But she could hear them coming, so her time frame was still messed up.

Shifting her gaze around, she noticed her view was obstructed by jagged metal of a crushed truck. She watched for any movements in the driver's side, but the seat appeared to be empty. Which was good, because it meant he had made it out of the truck, hopefully unharmed.

She turned her head to the right, breathing deeply as a sharp pain tightened its hold on her neck. Her car was cluttered with broken glass and all of her things spread throughout. There were people who were trying to make sure she was okay. But none were really doing anything; mostly trying to pry open the door and pull her car from the other.

A man, who she immediately recognized as the driver from the truck, suddenly appeared at the passenger's side. He pushed away the other people, and began to try and open the door. Without any luck. So he picked up a rock from the road and punched it into the window. The sound of shattering glass hardly ever registered, as she wasn't exactly paying attention. He reached inside, not caring for the glass the sliced his palm, and unlocked her door. He pulled it open quickly, and reached inside for her.

"Hey, can you hear me?" he asked, uninjured hand touching her jaw carefully. She made a noise, confirming his question, and tried to give a small smile. She didn't need him to feel guilty. After all, it was her carelessness. She turned her head to face him, weak eyes taking in his appearance.

His raven black hair was wet and unruly; his face was pale with fear. His clothes were tattered and his shirt ripped. He had a small gash under his eye that was allowing blood to trail down his face. He had a strong jaw and mature features. She knew that if she had been single and noticed him, she'd try to jump his bones.

But those thoughts weren't needed at the moment, and she wasn't quite sure how she managed to think them. She turned her focus back to the man, who was cutting her seat belt off with a pocket knife she didn't know he had.

"My name is Sam Swarek. I'm an officer with the fifteenth division. Ma'am, you were just in a car accident," he informed professionally. She almost rolled her eyes, but the pain made it impossible.

"I know," she croaked out, "It was your truck I crashed into." A small smile crept onto his face, and he was amazed at how nonchalant she could be at a time like that. He pulled himself into the car to see if he could pull her out. But when his eyes fell upon her left leg, which was caught in the door, he knew he'd have to wait.

"What's your name?" he asked, needing her to keep talking.

"Andy McNally," she breathed, wincing as she tried to sit up. He shushed her, trying to keep her from moving. "I'm a police officer for the 27th division. You have to call my boss, please. He needs to know I'm going to be late for work."

_Damn,_ Sam thought. He turned and yelled out the door to a bystander who was on the phone with 911. "Give me the phone," he instructed. The citizen did as told, and Sam grabbed the phone. "It's Swarek, from fifteen. We have an off duty officer involved in the car accident. Repeat, officer down. Officer McNally is in need of medical assistance immediately."

She heard the buzzing of voices on the other side of the phone. Her eyes were beginning to lose focus and became glossy. She knew she was going to pass out again; it was only a matter of time. Her lids started to droop and she felt his strong hands trying to shake her awake. She snapped them open, determined to stay awake.

"Stay with me, McNally," he begged. "Stay with me."

RBRBRBRBRB

**Sooooo…..there's chapter one. It's going to be a Sam/Andy, promise. Sorry for it being so short. And I hope you all liked it. And if wanted, I can continue. I know, I'm being bad by not finishing my other story first. I just don't know where it's going, and this one is sorta all planned in my head.**

**Anyways, review your thoughts. And sorry if anything is misspelled. I'm sort of hoping that someone wants to beta me….?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo…..the reviews on the first chapter? Blew my freaking mind. I was beyond excited to see so many people review. Like, my breath was stolen for a moment….or three. Gosh, I can't thank you guys enough! I've been given constructive criticism that will hopefully improve my writing. And offers from two writers, whom of which I am a huge fan of both. So I was beyond honoured. And after careful consideration, took me the whole day, I decided upon on. **

**So Falesification223, the hugest thank you ever! From the bottom of my heart, you are going to make my writing much, much better. Especially because I read your pieces and I love them!**

**And about Ted. I know you guys have been questioning me, especially because it's so unlike Andy to allow a man to treat her like that. And that she'd kick his ass. So let me clarify. She's only been in the relationship for a few months, and let's just say he's only laid a hand on her in recent times. And he's there for a reason, don't worry. And there'll be some ass-kicking, just so ya know.**

**And I found that I repeated myself with the car accident. Like, how she almost got herself in one, then actually got herself in one. I know, I know. When I first thought of it, it was meant to be one car accident. Just when she thought she was safe, one came from the side and hit her.**

**That was my original plan. Instead, I felt like I should put in a bit more of a back story. Thus the second accident. Now that I think of it, probably not the best idea. But what's done is done.**

**And that one sentence where I switched POV's. Super sorry. That was a total accident that I didn't even notice. I just prefer writing in Sam's POV, I don't know why. I just do. So I had a little slip up. **

**But now I have an awesome beta to put an end to that. Haha.**

**Well, enough with my rambling. Let's get on with this.**

**Enjoy :P**

**RBRBRBRB**

Sam never liked hospitals. Maybe it was because he watched his mother die in one. Her warm eyes fading as the cancer finally took her in its embrace and strangled the life from her. Her pale skin shining under the harsh lights. Bald scalp that used to hold curls of black hair, but was lost due to chemo.

He also remembered being locked out of his sister's room after her attack. He wasn't allowed to see her, at the doctor's request. She must've been in tough shape. He was told that, anyways. But when he saw her, tough didn't begin to describe it. Her lips were stitched, as well as gashes on her forehead and cheek. Her left arm had been cast, and her hair was knotted and tangled. Tough was the nice way of putting it.

He wasn't sure if it was his guilt, anxiety, or severe dislike for hospital chairs that kept him up and pacing. But he wasn't capable of taking a seat, and he was the only one in the waiting area. He watched the time tick by on the analog clock, hung over a potted plant. Each minute that passed would make him fear for her more. Each minute that passed made him prepare himself for the confrontation with her family.

It had only been fifteen minutes since they had arrived in the emergency department; doctors and other surgeons meeting them in scrubs. He tried following them as the wheeled her away, yelling demands and her condition to each other. But he had lost them at the elevator, and then was forced to ask her location. And then proceeded to wait in an empty hallway.

His loneliness didn't last long, as a sudden rush of people entered the waiting area. An older man, maybe in his fifties, Sam immediately recognized.

Thomas McNally was a retired detective Sam had known from his rookie years. He had known he had a daughter, and he had seen pictures, but he never made the connection between the woman in the car and the one from the picture on his desk.

He also recognized his fellow officers from his division. Nash, who was Noelle's rookie, rushed in. Her eyes were wide and face contorted in sheer fear. He knew Nash had been close with a rookie from the 27th, it was just his luck it happened to be McNally.

Epstein, and his rookie, Diaz, rushed in next. They had all graduated the academy together, and were a tight-knit group.

Gail Peck, who had knew as the superintendent's daughter, rushed in behind the trio. She was one of the two rookies, out of the five, that worked with 27. So she was McNally's closest work friend.

He stood to greet the four officers, shaking hands with them curtly. He gave a short nod to Diaz and Epstein, then grabbed Peck by the arm. Pulling her to the far end of the hall, he noticed her glance to Traci. Waving a hand in her direction, he beckoned the second rookie over.

"Yes, sir?" Peck asked, professionally. His attention was guided elsewhere for a second as he watched Tommy approach the nurse and asked of his daughter's condition. When he wasn't given an answer, he turned and stalked over to Swarek, Epstein and Diaz in tow.

"What the hell happened?" Tommy demanded, giving Sam a hard look.

"She was in a car accident. They admitted her about twenty minutes ago, so it's too early to know anything," he explained, trying to be calm. Tommy's eyes widened, silently asking an obvious question. "I didn't get a good look, but she has a pretty nasty head wound."

Traci covered her mouth in shock, and turned and tucked herself into Epstein's side. The hippie officer wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, trying to keep the situation controlled. Peck's eyes widened as she shrunk back.

Tommy ran his hands over his balding head, let them drop to his side before resting them on his knees. He bent over, plopped himself in a chair, and tried to breathe deeply. For minutes, there was no sound in the hallway, only sideways glances. Best walked in, surprised by the silence. He rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder. The mature man looked up, breathed deeply, then returned his face back to his palms.

"Swarek," Best called, "I'm going to need your statement. I decided to do this one myself, as it is more of a personal matter."

Sam nodded, attempted to respond, but was interrupted by Tommy. "You were there?" he accused. "What the hell happened?" He stood angrily, rage targeted at Sam. Chris and Dov stood quickly at his side, trying to prevent an outbreak.

"She ran a red light, I tried to brake but it was too late," he explained calmly. He didn't blame them for calling him out. He felt like it was his fault, so if they needed someone to blame, he wouldn't disagree.

"You did this?" Tommy asked, voice suddenly deadly calm. Sam could only nod, unable to make eye contact. An uncomfortable silence fell over them until Best pulled Sam away.

"You want to tell me what happened?" he asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

"I was on my way to work," he recalled. "The traffic was pretty light. So I was able to go faster than normal. I, uh, pulled up to the four way stop and the light was green. It was my go. So I went, and I guess she didn't see the light. But she pulled right through the intersection. I tried to brake, but it was too late. We made eye contact for a second. I was distracted. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown forward in my seat, the front of my truck was totally crushed.

"It took me a few minutes, but when I managed to lift my head, I noticed all the people and the smoke and the screaming. I got out of my truck, everything was blurry, and I went over to her car. There were other people trying to open to door, someone on the phone with the operator.

"I grabbed a rock and broke the window, reached inside and unlocked the door. There was glass everywhere, and she had a nasty gash on her head. I got her to talk to me, kept her conscious. I looked over her seat to see if I could pull her out. Her ankle was stuck between the seat and the door, so I wasn't able to. I grabbed the cell phone, reported the accident. She told me she was a cop, so I called it in as 'Officer Down'. She made a joke that she knew who I was, as it was my truck she crashed into. Then she passed out. I tried keeping her awake, but she was unresponsive. That's when the ambulance arrived."

Frank nodded, finishing his jot notes. "You'll have to come in later and write an official report. If you want to do that now, you can ride with me."

Sam shook his head, "I think I should stay here. I need to apologize to everyone; to her." Frank nodded, and left.

Sam returned to where the rookies were seated, trying to keep himself distracted. They were all in deep thought, unwilling to acknowledge their friend who was in surgery. Sam cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Anyone I should call?"

Traci thought for a moment, then answered, "Her boyfriend, Ted. He's a firefighter. I have his number, just a sec." Sam nodded, _of course she had a boyfriend._

Punching in the number, Traci handed the phone to Sam. It rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello?"

Sam cleared his throat, which suddenly felt thick and constricted. "This is Officer Swarek from the Fifteenth Division. I'm calling in regards of your girlfriend, Officer Andy McNally," he informed, voice raising slightly at the end as if in question.

A cough. "Uh, yes. She's my girlfriend. Is she in trouble?" he questioned, worried.

"She was in a car accident, sir. She's in surgery at Memorial Hospital." There was no answer on the other line. "Sir?"

"Uh, yes. I'll be right down," he promised. The click signaled the call was drop, so Sam handed the phone back to Nash.

"He said he'll be here soon." Traci nodded, pocketing her phone. She perked up as footsteps sounded down the hall. Everyone looked up at a doctor, still in surgical scrubs, entered the hallway.

"I'm guessing you're all here for Ms McNally? I'm her surgeon, Dr Robinson."

"How is she?" Tommy begged.

"Well, it's only been an hour. But we've managed to get control of the bleeding. There was major swelling in the brain, so we have to remove part of the skull to accommodate the swelling. Once it goes down, we'll be able to reattach the fragment. Until then, we will place her in a coma so that her brain has time to heal and her body time to calm. She has internal bleeding, due to broken ribs that punctured her gallbladder and one of her lungs. Her ankle was crushed, so we have to repair that. When we have more information on her condition, we'll let you know."

They all sighed in relief that she was alive. "How much longer until we can see her?" Dov piped up.

The doctor, a small, kind woman, smiled. "If everything goes to plan, about seven hours. We just need to get everything under control and have her stabilized before anyone can see her. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Nash started, "Who's her doctor? She had an appointment today and I just wanted to tell the doctor that she couldn't make it."

Glancing at the uniforms, Dr Robinson smiled. "All Ms McNally's personal information is in her file. If needed, I can show one of you," she offered. Sam volunteered right away, needing to be some form of help. "Right this way, sir."

Following the petite woman down the winding halls, he watched as she talked to the secretary. "Emma will give you the files in a moment, I have to get back."

Sam nodded, and thanked the young woman, Emma, for the file. Reading through, he found out that she was only 26, her birthday being April 5th, making her an Aries. Her blood type was B+, and her parents were Tommy and Claire McNally. He also noticed the familiar name of her doctor. "Hey," he called to the secretary, "Where's Dr Andrews room?"

"Floor three, first door on the left. Why?" she wondered, curiously.

"She's my friend's doctor." And hesitated for a second before continuing, " And my sister."

RBRBRBRB

**Dundunduhhhh. What kind of dirt will Sam pull up about McNally through his sister? Will it be revealed about her home life? Who knows anymore? I know, another short chapter. I'm working on it. I have this story, AfterBurn, and Thinking of You. Not to mention some other one that has nothing to do with RB and is all original material. Plus school. And music. And art. And exercise. But I'm willing to take it all on, guys. **

**Review, because the ones so far on this story make my heart warm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your

**Oookay. How are you all? Anyone want to know how I am? Fantastic. Minus the people who surround my lockers are people I do not like and I have to deal with a total bitch throughout school. Great. **

**Anyways, so this chapter is coming out a bit late. Probably due to me putting it off for so long. Plus, I started my original novel, Bonded by Badges. I wonder if it'll make it anywhere. If so, you can say, "I read her stories before she made it anywhere." Just kidding, I don't have too high of hopes for it. Oh well.**

**So, here goes nothing. I guess.**

**Disclaimer: No….**

**RBRBRBRB**

"Oh, okay then," the secretary exclaimed. Clapping her hands together, she spun her chair around. Sam took that as his cue to leave, turning towards the elevator. He made his footsteps careful, as not to trip, but kept his eyes trained on the folder. He looked up to press the button, requesting the elevator to the floor.

The _ding _signaled its arrival, and he took a moment before stepping in. He never liked elevators, the up and down motion always made him a little queasy. The drop of his stomach, rise of his blood wasn't ever a feeling he liked to experience. But he was on a mission, so his sick feelings could wait.

The elevator stopped at the third floor only seconds later. When the doors opened, a young couple glanced up in surprise, a giggle falling from the girl's lips. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a hospital gown. Her girlfriend, who had long blonde hair, smiled politely, taking the red head's hand. It appeared as if they were walking around the hospital, and he wished Andy's time spent in the hospital could have been full of laughter.

Leaving the couple in his tracks, he located his sister's room. He raked his eyes over the waiting room, finding it empty as the last of her patients left her office. His sister appeared in the doorway, smiling and bidding farewell to her last appointment. She went to turn and go back into the office, but her brother's presence caught her eye. Her face lit up in a smile, dimples matching his.

"Hey little brother," Sarah greeted, reaching her hands out, silently telling him to go into her office. He followed her, as per usual, and closed the door behind them. Her office was small; a counter lining the far wall, charts posted on the wall to his left, and an examination table in the middle. Her medical utensils were hung up, and a few pictures lined her desk area. He sat himself down in one of the chairs positioned in front of her desk.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked, clasping her hands together. He gave a small grin; she had caught him right away. He tossed the manila folder towards her and she flipped it open, seeing the name that was written at the top of the chart. Her brow knit together in confusion, "Andy McNally? I had an appointment with her today. She never showed." She paused, "Why?"

Sam straightened up and looked at his sister seriously. "I was in a car accident today," he explained.

Her eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he soothed, "It's her. She was the car I crashed into. My truck rammed into the driver's side."

Sarah stood suddenly, causing Sam to do the same. "Is she okay?"

"No," he breathed. "She's in surgery. She had a bad head wound. They removed a skull flap to allow the swelling to go down." He watched as his sister began pacing.

"Oh god," she chanted, "You know what kind of cases I work on?" Her voice was raised, almost yelling. It had caught him by surprise as he tried to think back. "Abusive cases," she interrupted. "I work with women in abusive situations. Thus me also having a degree in psychology. Sam, she's already in a bad place. Now she's helpless. I mean, she wasn't not helpless before, but she could kick his ass and I was so close to getting her out of there-"

"Sarah," he called, getting her to stop. "What are you talking about?"

She stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "She can't go home with her boyfriend. Not right now."

"Why not?" He maintained eye contact as Sarah hesitated, probably about to spout off something about doctor-patient confidentiality. "Come on Sarah, tell me," he begged, needing to know what was going on.

She slapped a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Stupid," she muttered to herself and shook her head before looking back up at him. "Sam, I wasn't even supposed to tell you. It just sort of popped out. I get that you don't know her, but for me, you have to keep her safe. She can't go home with him. I know she promised that he only did it a few times, that the bruises didn't hurt as bad as they looked, but I know she was lying Sam."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I'm her doctor, officially. So that means I can make the final discharge. And I can explain to her boyfriend that she has to… I don't know. I'll think of something. I just need to think." She was ranting again, black hair flapping in an elastic that hazardously held it in place.

Sam took the final step towards his sister and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Okay then, let's go."

RBRBRBRB

He and his sister made their way to the waiting room, where all of Andy's friends were. A new person, a young man with dirty blonde hair, stood next to Peck. They stood in silence, but shared a glance every now and again. Nash had taken a seat next to Epstein and Diaz. It appeared that Tommy had decided upon standing by the door, anxiously waiting to learn anything about his daughter's condition.

Sarah cleared her throat, making her presence known. Everyone's head shot up, looking to her for confirmation that Andy was okay. "Hi," she greeted before anyone could speak. "I'm Dr. Andrews, I am Andy McNally's doctor. Now, I am not her current surgeon, so I can't tell you of her current condition."

They all nodded, and Nash stood up. "I'm Traci." She pointed to the group huddled in the chairs. "That's Dov and Chris. They work with me and Swarek at fifteen division." She opened her hand towards the two blondes. "That's Gail. And that's Nick, he's her best friend. And her dad is right there, Tommy."

It had taken Sam by surprise; he had assumed _Nick _was actually Ted. He had been taken back by the absence of her boyfriend. Another shocker, he thought Nash and Peck were her two main friends. He wasn't aware of the other rookie, who was apparently behind the curtain.

Sarah shook Nash's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I just wish it had been under different circumstances," she apologized. They nodded solemnly, and Sam made his way over to Nick.

"Nick, right?" he asked, trying to be polite. Truth be told, it was better he spoke to her best friend rather than her boyfriend.

The rookie nodded and added, "Collins. What happened today, sir?" So it was obvious to Sam that Nick knew who he was, which would make things a bit easier.

"I was on my way to work, she ran a red light and my truck crashed into her car. Not much to be told." He knew he was being cold and bitter, but he had more things on his mind than keeping up his act.

Collins nodded, taking it in. "They told me her condition, I just hope she gets outta this okay." A pause. "Did anyone call Ted?"

"I did," Sam offered, hand raised. He looked over at his sister, who was in conversation with Nash. "He said he would be here."

A scoff came from the rookie, who also rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Sam quirked an eyebrow in silent question. "And you believed him?" Nick spoke quietly. "He's married to his job, he couldn't care less about Andy. He just keeps her around to flash some hot arm candy."

Sam nodded, "And you believe she should be with…?" He left the question hanging in the air, curious as if Collins had a thing for the woman in question.

"I don't know. Someone who treats her right," he explained before turning around and making his way back to the group. It made Sam wonder if he was telling the truth, or just not telling Sam something. He couldn't blame him for not telling him, as it wasn't any of Sam's business. He nodded to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets, making his way to his sister.

"Her, uh, her boyfriend never showed," he stuttered, eyes boring into hers, hoping she got the underlying meaning. She nodded, and Sam hoped she got it. Then he turned to Nash, "Any idea as to a reason why?"

She shrugged, "Maybe there was something he needed to tend to. I mean, it's not like him to not show up."

_Wow, _Sam thought, _they don't know McNally as well as I thought. _He glanced back at Collins, then to Sarah, trying to figure things out. Pursing his lips, he shook his head, "Okay. So is there a time you think he'll be in?"

She turned her head left to right in denial. _Of course she didn't know, no one does. _Sam was beginning to get frustrated with everything. Something didn't add up. And he was going to make sure he found out.

She didn't know it yet, but Andy McNally was about to become Sam's responsibility whether she liked it or not.

**RBRBRB**

**And I will leave it there. **

**I know, it's even shorter than normal. Why can't I make longer chapters? I am not sure. I get distracted. Lots of things on my mind. I guess.**

**Anyways, I put Collins in as her real best friend because I just love them. Their friendship is utterly perfect because that's all it is; a friendship. It's just too awesome. Yes, continue being awesome McCollins, so that McSwarek can continue.**

**Again, special thanks to Falesification223 for beta-ing **

document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhh…..okay? That's one way to end the season. I guess.**

**Sam's becoming a detective? Me no likey. Swarek should be in the streets, where he belongs. I am not liking this one bit. Nah uh. Nope, just, put him undercover. I don't care. He's not a detective, that just not him. No, I say no.**

**On another note, I am actually having bittersweet feelings about the ending. Coodos to Andy for not being that girl. I would believe it to be very out of character if she did so.**

**Also, I may or may not be updating Thinking of You at the request of an awesome reviewer. You know who you are.**

**So, without further ado. Thanks to Falesification223, again.**

RBRBRB

It had been three days.

Three heart-wrenching, hope-to-hear-something-but-afraid-to-at-the-same-time, hold a conversation with Epstein kind of three days. Long, would be a good word to describe those three days. He had his ringer on high the whole time in case Collins called like he promised to do if anything changed.

Frank tried to give him a few days off, in hopes to calm him down. But instead he refused, needing to be distracted. But it was no use. The B&E's, domestics, and even a few robberies did nothing to sooth his shot nerves. His ears were tuned and primed to his cell phone ringer, needing to be aware if anyone called.

The only call he received was from Sarah, who had wanted him to come over. And_talk_. Or as he liked to put it,_interrogate._He had nothing against his sister wanting to know about him; between the two, he had more things going on. Every now and again, she would talk about her cases. Not using names of course, as it had to be anonymous. But his sister knew he wouldn't tell anyone, so it would be safe to talk to him.

"_Sammy," she smiled, opening the door to her house in silent invitation. He threw her a dimpled grin, happy for something to clear his mind. She was standing in the doorway, barefoot and clad in her husband's sweatpants and a t-shirt. He liked seeing her like that; relaxed. Never happened very often after the attack all those years ago. _

_After that day, she had shut down. Refused to talk to any of them. Sarah became attached to a doctor, Dr. Michaels. She was a petite woman, only about 5'2", brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a motherly glow to her, and maybe that's what had attracted and comforted Sarah. A mothering figure that had been absent for all those years had shown up when she needed one most._

_Dr. Michaels did her counseling, and that's when he noticed his sister come out of her shell. Sarah was graduating high school, and still didn't know what to do with her life. He remembered watching her searching through magazines, picking out things she could picture herself doing. She would call him up to sit on the bed with her and rifle through pages upon pages._

_He suggested her talking to her doctor about becoming one, as he had seen her interact with some patients that had been attacked as well. She perked up at the idea, claiming that he was a genius and many thanks._

_Sarah had done a one-on-one course, one offered to victims of heartless crimes. He didn't know they had them, but Dr. Michaels pulled some strings. For that, he'd been forever grateful. For that, he'd gotten his sister back._

"_Little brother," she called, bringing him back to reality. He took in his surroundings, only then noticing he had made it into the house. The counters were a dark ebony wood, as were the coffee tables in the living room. All wood was that colour in her house. Stainless steel counter tops with a matching fridge, dishwasher, and sink. The walls were a crisp white, giving an abnormally clean feel to the house. There were black and white pictures hanging on the walls, giving an old feel._

"_Where's Ed?" he asked, eyes surveying the area for his brother-in-law, expecting to see him walk down the hallway or out of the bathroom any second. His eyes shifted back to Sarah, whose arms were crossed over her chest and she had an eyebrow raised._

"_Gone with Abby," she explained. "It's just you and me." It was almost a threat, to him. In his opinion, he felt as if his sister would make a good detective. But that's not what she did, she liked to help people._

"_Oh, what joy. To what do I owe this privilege?" he quipped. His sister rolled her eyes, seating herself on a stool located next to the kitchen island. He pulled open the heavy fridge door, cool air billowing out. He bent down, searching for the thing that had been his best friend for the past few days; an ice cold beer._

_When he found them, he pulled two out and kicked the door shut. With a disapproving glare from Sarah, he handed her the open beer. She accepted it as if it was water and she was dying of thirst, taking three large gulps._

_He took a large sip of his own beer, preparing himself for the conversation._

"_So," she began, "What do you want to know?"_

_He shrugged, "You called me."_

_Sarah pursed her lips, nodding. "I feel like you're going to go all 'Crazy Sam' on this poor girl, so I'm going to give you the basics."_

_He scoffed, feigning insult, but let her continue. "First, never call her Andrea. That's not how she views herself anymore. She's Andy, proud police officer and a kickass person to be around. She could match you in a game of wits. B, don't scare her. By that, don't come on too strong. Don't just suddenly become her best friend; it'll take time before she will trust you. Even more so because she may connect you to her accident."_

_He nodded, giving his sister a skeptical look. "What?" she asked, annoyed._

"_Nothing. It's just like you're talking about her like she's your BFF," he said, slight disbelief._

_Sarah chuckled. "BFF? Sam, you're sounding like my daughter." They shared a laugh, taking a pause to drink their beer._

"_Just," she hesitated, giving her brother a long look, "Be careful. That's all I'm saying."_

His obnoxious ringtone brought him out of his reverie. He nearly jumped out of his skin, his hands fumbling to get his phone from his back pocket. Oliver gave him a confused look, finally taking his eyes off his drink. "Who's that?" he asked, being his usual nosey self.

"A friend," he answered curtly. Noticing the caller ID, he made a quick excuse and ditched the Penny. The air outside was cold, as night had taken over the sky. His phone had begun to call when he remembered to press talk.

"Collins, anything new?" he demanded, pacing back and forth slowly. He hoped people would just assume he was looking for his truck, as he pulled out the keys to unlock it.

"They said her condition is improving, so they're going to go in to put the skull flap back. I just wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to come down and hear what her surgeon has to say," he informed.

Sam wasn't sure how long Collins had been at the hospital, or if it had only really been him and Andy's dad. He also knew that Nash and the other rooks visited, but he was scared to go back. If he were being honest with himself, he was a little scared at the possibility of facing her father again.

He had noticed Tommy had come to terms with everything that had happened and had taken blame off of Sam. He sat down and explained to her father that it was his go, and that she had run the red light. He felt as if he was putting the blame on her, though, when the whole thing was really just a freak accident.

"Has the boyfriend been there?" Sam grumbled. He wasn't impressed with the absence of him the first day. Ted's excuse being he was called before he could get out, or that's what he told Collins, who then told Sam.

He found they were working as a team; him and Collins. They both cared for Andy, maybe Collins more so. And the young man had repeatedly asked him if he only felt guilty about it. As if that were the only reason he was staying.

Maybe it was, but he could tell there was something special about her. From what he had heard about her, she was one hell of a woman. Strong, lion-heart, beautiful, and cared more than she should. But she also knew what she was doing, even if it meant she over-thought. She was slow to trust, but was willing to lay her secrets on the line in order to save others.

Collins voice popped back into his head from the other side of the line. "Yes, he's been in and out. He left about an hour ago, signing off on her surgery. He should be back later, or tomorrow," he explained.

"Gotcha, on my way now." And with that, Sam hung up the phone. Jumping into the truck, he started it quickly. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the hospital.

RBRBRBRB

"Did they take her in yet?" he asked Collins, who greeted him at the front desk. Their footsteps were hurried but in sync, rushing back to the waiting room. The white walls passed quickly in a blur, fake plants adding a splash of colour.

"A few minutes ago," he told him. "They said it'll take a few hours, so you'll be waiting for us." They rounded the corner, running into Tommy and Peck, who, for the first time, was without Diaz at her side. He made a quick assumption that Diaz was also on his way, he always arrived after Sam.

"Peck, Tommy," he greeted. He shook Tommy's hand, and watched as the older man sat himself back in the chair that held his uneasy form moments prior to Sam's arrival. He noticed Peck move towards Collins, joining their small group.

"So how long after the surgery did they say she was due to wake up?" she asked, crossing her arms. Sam shifted his eyes to Collins, waiting for his answer.

"Well, they said it could be an hour or so until the anesthesia wears off. Maybe a few more hours because she will be sleeping," he said.

"So in what order are we going to visit her?" Peck asked the, glancing at Tommy.

Collins shrugged, "Tommy first, obviously. I'll go second; I need to talk to her. And if Ted is here, then him. Then you and Swarek can go after. I feel like he may want to talk to her as well."

The three of them agreed it would be a good idea. "Or if she asks for one of us specifically," Sam suggested, not able to hold back throwing the concept out there.

RBRBRBRB

It had been four hours in the waiting room, the surgeon coming out a few times to update them on her condition. Diaz, Epstein and Nash all stopped by. But Traci had to get back to her son, and Epstein had decided to get some coffee, and Diaz agreed to go with him. So it was back to him, Peck, Tommy, and Collins.

Ted had called Collins to see if anything had changed, but Nick told him nothing had. He then told the group that Ted would be around the next morning. Which meant that they would have to rush to visit Andy.

A doctor, who Sam recognized as a nurse from around the hospital, appeared in front of them. She had a polite smile, hand clasped in front of her. "Hello guys," she greeted, blue scrubs shuffling as she approached. "Miss McNally is still unconscious, but if you would like, family is allowed to visit."

Her father raised his hand, "I'm her dad." The nurse's grin grew, and she beckoned him to follow. The two disappeared behind the corner, leaving the trio in silence.

"So," Nick started, letting out a low whistle. Neither of the other two had wanted to put in the effort for a conversation, as they were all exhausted. Sam hadn't had a decent night's sleep since before the accident.

That's what they were going to call it; an accident. Well, it wasn't on purpose, no one meant to crash into the other. It had all happened so quickly, a flash of a car and then_bam!_He was pulling himself of his crumpled truck.

Sam kept thinking about it, over and over. The way his head smashed into the airbag, tilting him backwards. Shaking the cobwebs from inside his head, stumbling out of his truck. He was tripping over his own two feet trying to find her; he had to know she was okay. The sunlight was blinding, and he held a hand up in an attempt to block it out.

Disoriented, he had to use all of his strength to break the window. He remembered taking someone's phone, yelling into it. He remembers her voice, breaking through the fog that took over his mind. Clear as day, a beautiful sound.

He's replayed her words over and over again, trying to figure out where she was in her mind when she said them.

Footsteps coming towards him caught his attention. Looking up, he witnessed a darkened Tommy, stalking straight towards him. He shot Sam a dark look and hooked his thumb in the direction of his daughter's room.

"She's awake," he huffed, "And she's asking for you."

RBRBRBRB

**Did I piss you off yet? I hope not. I thought this would be a good way to end it. A cliff hanger! Because I do not know when the next time I will update is. Probably soon, as I won't get to go to Jen's until next week.**

**Luckily I am smart, so I hardly have homework. But I have Bonded by Badges, and that keeps me occupied. I'm almost done chapter two, and it's weird because the chapters are so much longer than these. I think I'm at 10,000 words…? 21 pages, I think. But I printed it small, so. It's going good, so far.**

**On another added note, I am going to be able to get my hands on real police work. I'm joining a youth group that my regional police do, and they also have the canine unit. Guess what I'm going once I've done all the work? You guessed it, I'm joining the force. That may be a little while though. But it won't be until I'm actually hands-on with the officers and they're teaching me stuff, so I'll have a realistic feel to my stories.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my pretties. Just thought you should know my updates may become rarer. As of yesterday, I got my dad to put in my youth group form because I was too lazy to (lack of sleep). So, the group is almost full, but since my dad's friends with the cop, said cop promised to try his hardest to get me in.**

**On another note, I'm also on student council. Which means I organize school events like dances and fundraisers and stuff. But not prom, because **_**"That's for the community to do." **_**My blood may be red, white, and blue, but I'm still part of the Canadian community, thank you.**

**Also, Coach B seemed to be confused when I lowered my grade. Not my fault my team refused to let me play to my full ability. So when I explained it to him, trying to get to my next class, he managed to convince me to try out for football. Try outs were today; not that fun. So if I get in the youth group, I'll have SC, football, music, art club, and exercise. On top of trying to write for you people.**

**Oh, and guess where I was last Friday?. The vets. MJ had to get some blood work done to figure out why he's so thin. Turns out, no surprise, he has the physical muscle of a marathon runner. And yet he won't get off the couch. So I'm waiting to see if he has anything in his thyroids.**

**So just a warning.**

**So, on another note, a special thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, who beta'd this chapter on such short notice. **

**RBRBRBRB**

The hallway seemed longer than normal, and it had been going on forever. The should-be short walk to Miss McNally's room should have taken all but fifteen seconds. Instead, it seemed to have taken fifteen minutes.

He made sure to let his eyes trail over all the lines in the ceiling, and the glares on the plastic, polished plants. Watched his shoes, counted every step. He could have taken two steps forward, and one back, and gotten there faster. But he needed to take his time, because he needed to think of what he was going to tell her.

He stood outside her door for a few moments, breathing in deeply. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could walk right in, as she was expecting him, or knock, because he didn't own the place.

He gave three sharp knocks, still hiding from view. "Come in," she called. Her voice was weak and hushed, and if the hospital hadn't been so quiet, he would have missed it.

Turning the corner, he squinted his eyes in an attempt to block out the harsh fluorescent lights, with no avail. The light engulfed them, acting as an x-ray. The rays made their skin translucent, showing the blood nervously pump through their veins. _Ba bump, ba bump._ The muscle in her jaw clenched, and he could see the muscles working through her pale flesh.

"Hey," he breathed, letting out the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His lungs sucked in more oxygen, burning as they stretched with the new-found pressure. He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling as if he was sixteen again, apologizing to his girlfriend for getting them caught. He was terrified. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Hey," she croaked. Her lips were chapped and starting to bleed, and he took it as a queue to grab her some water. Grasping the paper cup in his hand, he held it out to her. He refused to go any closer, as if he would break her force field and she would shatter along with it.

He watched her stiff movements; how she lifted the cup with great effort, and the papery sound her lips made against the side. How the muscles in her neck worked even harder to force the water into her empty stomach.

The cup fell from her hands, spilling onto the plastic sheets covering her. Sam rushed to her side, lifting the paper and tossing it into the trash. Pulling some paper towel from the roll on the table, he patted the blanket and soaking up the water. She didn't react to the spill, or how close he had gotten, so he assumed he wouldn't be talking to her for long.

"So how'd you know my name?" he asked, trying not to stare at the bandage covering her head. He tried ignoring how pale her skin was, compared to the pictures of her that he had been shown. Or how listless her eyes were. Or how jumpy her muscles had become. Or how out of place she looked in the hospital. He tried ignoring her current state all together.

Pulling a chair out so he wouldn't be awkwardly standing, he plopped down next to her bed. He leant back, leaning an arm on the hard mattress.

"My dad," she whispered. She pulled a shaking hand up to brush some hair out of her face, but dropped it right after. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking her if she needed any help. When she didn't answer, he got up and pulled an elastic off the table. Moving to stand next to her head, he pulled what hair wasn't under the bandage into his hand. Tying the elastic around it, he brushed his fingers over the bare skin where her hair had been shaven.

When he sat back down, she was giving him a hopeful look. "I'm not bald, am I?" She looked scared, as if losing her hair would make a huge difference in who she was.

He shook his head and chuckled, "No, McNally, you still have your hair." She seemed to calm with that knowledge, and gave a weak smile. She looked so tiny and fragile; the complete opposite of the lion-hearted woman he had heard so much about. He felt as if he had royally screwed her over, made her lose herself.

Clearing his throat, he got to the point. "Your dad said you wanted to talk to me?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as a question; like he wasn't sure if Tommy had been pulling his strings.

She nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to know what happened. And it's finally nice to meet the person I could have killed. How are you, anyways?"

_She wanted to know how I was? She almost killed me? I'm not the one who was in a coma and had a skull-flap removed. I'm fine. _"Andy," he swallowed, almost like a warning. "I'm fine, just got a scratch. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"What happened?" she asked again, persistent.

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He let his arms fall back on the bed and leaned forward so he could hear her better. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

She shook her head to the best of her weakened ability. "If you don't tell me now, I probably will never know."

"You sure?" She nodded, making him sigh again. "Okay, but did you tell the doctors you're having memory loss?"

"No worries. I remember, but I passed out, remember? I also want to hear your side," she explained.

"Oh, right. Well, I was on my way to work, and while I was crossing through the intersection, you ran the red light." He gave her a pointed look, saying _don't do it again_. "I tried stopping, but I crashed into your side of the car."

She listened intently as he retold his story for what seemed to be the millionth time. But if it's what she needed to hear, he would tell her the story of humpty dumpty, need be. Her eyes were unfocused, and she stared off into space. But from the emotions flashing over her face, he knew she was listening. Her hands would clench and unfurl, veins popping out.

He watched as the tears perched themselves in her eyes, ready to jump out for battle. Numerous times, he tried to stop the retelling in order to spare her. But every time she would glare him down until he continued. He couldn't refuse her. Not because he was guilty and thought he should be nice. But something about her eyes and the spark in them, that had been returning, did something to him. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny her.

He listened to her shuddering breath when he finished his horror story. Her eyes were downcast and she was playing with her hands. He hooked a finger under her chin so she would look into his eyes. She stared down under it was no longer physically possible. When her eyes met his, he witnessed the amount of pain flash through them. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for her, being in her situation and all.

"Andy, I am so, so, sorry," he whispered, barely loud enough for either of them to hear. Her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was fighting tears. Blinking rapidly, stray tears fell down her cheeks, leaving dark marks over her pasty flesh.

He stood closer to her, needing to be near her. It was like a gravitational pull he'd never felt before. He couldn't stay away now, even if he wanted to. He knew it wasn't just guilt; she did something to him. His heart beat a little faster when he got close; he became nervous and comfortable with her all at the same time. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to let her leave the hospital with Ted. He would have to do something before she left.

He slipped his hand behind her neck, cupping her head. He breathed in her scent, one that was distinctly her, as she didn't have any perfume on. He pressed his lips to her clammy forehead, closing his eyes at their closeness. She let out a choked sob, and he pressed himself closer to her, holding her steady. His grip on her was tight; as if he was afraid she would run if he let go.

He pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. He brushed his nose across hers; an intimate gesture he would reserve especially for her. He opened his eyes and stared at her from under inky eyelashes. His eyes bored into hers, onyx brown searching hazel. He watched as, one by one, tears shuffled out of her eyes. He followed them with his thumb, tracing down her cheek, brushing over her cracked lips.

Glancing back up to her eyes, he picked out the green from the brown, along with blue and gold. Her eyes were becoming warmer, the life returning. He remembered what he eyes looked like when he seen her at the crash. They were dull, shifty, and stained with unshed tears. Lifeless, would have been the word. He hoped he would never have to see her eyes like that again.

But now, with the life and spark slowly returning, the word he would use wasn't lifeless. It was _beautiful_. Like everything else about her. Nash, Collins, and Peck all shared pictures with him; from her birthday, to when she graduated the academy. All of the pictures she was smiling and sparkling with energy.

Even now, tired, beaten, and utterly weak, he still thought she was beautiful. But he doubted that would ever change.

The hand cupping her skull slipped up until he reached the bandage. The gauze was soft under his fingertips, but he slid his hand back down. He didn't need to feel that she was hurt, he needed to feel that she was stable.

His right hand went back to holding her neck, his left slipping around her back. He felt a shiver run up her spine and he briefly wondered if she was cold. But she wasn't complaining, so he wasn't moving.

Her breath washed over his face, and he managed to choke out her name again. Sam's voice was pained, and he could feel the muscles in her neck working again. Her tears were flowing freely, at that point, but she wasn't making any sounds.

Deciding to test fate, he leant down and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. It was a simple gesture, one full of promise, but he wasn't going to push so much because she could reject him. She froze at the first contact, but relaxed when he didn't move. He tilted his head and kissed the hollow of her cheek, the bone, and then he moved daringly.

He brushed his nose over the white bandage, and listened to how she sucked in the breath. His lips hovered above the skin behind her ear. He could feel her pulse under his right hand, steady but becoming fast. He shushed her, sending a warning about her heart rate. She was withering under him, and he wasn't sure if it was from any extra energy or if she felt something more.

Finally giving in to his own need, he dropped his mouth to the flesh. He stayed still, trying to remember the feel of her skin and engraving it into his mind. He wasn't sure how long it would be until she was away from Ted, but he needed to at least have something to remind him what he was going to fight for.

A shrill knock at the door made him jump from her. He almost fell over, had not been for the grip he still had on her neck. He and Andy shared a look before she removed her eyes from his and put them on their intruder. He watched a warm smile pull at her face, and he dropped his hand. Turning, he seen Collins at the door, arms crossed and smug grin.

"Sorry for interrupting, but it's my turn, Swarek." Sam could tell he was joking around, and that Andy could use some comedic relief. Chuckling, he stood and made his way to the door.

"Okie doke. McNally, I will see you later. You need anything, tell me or Collins," he promised. She gave a warm smile, and a small wave. He stood in front of Nick, and shook his hand. "Don't worry; I'll get her out of this."

**RBRBRBRB**

**Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations or whatever. And it was a quick ending, but I am half way out the door, got to meet up with some old friends. Oh, also, I have dog shows for the next two weekends, almost forgot.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
